Hot For Teacher
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Kurt sets out to seduce Blaine, not realizing his true feelings coming out in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Because who doesn't love a good Teacher/Student Klaine fic huh? So, here we go!**

Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson knew what he loved the most in this world. He loved teaching. Molding young minds into becoming something bigger than what they chose to be. As he arrived at his classroom, he smiled. There were so many amazing students in his class. He taught drama and he loved every second of it. He walked into his office carrying a stack of books. He was going to be having his class choose scenes from Wicked and reenact them. He put the stack of books on the bookshelf and smiled to himself. He had a meeting with a student in a few minutes, and he wanted to be prepared. He smiled as he put on whatever his iPod was playing at the moment, which had just happened to be 'The Sign' by Ace Of Base. He rolled his eyes and started going over the exams to grade them. He'd just happened upon a test when he'd heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah! Come in!"

Blaine said, smiling at the answers on the test. He heard the door open and close and looked up, smiling. He noticed Kurt Hummel standing in front of him, and he grinned. Kurt was his most gifted pupil, and had always looked amazing in everything he wore. But of course, Blaine couldn't tell him that. Kurt was his student.

"Mr. Anderson?"

"Kurt, please. Come on in."

Blaine said, shoving Kurt's obvious A test back into the folder in his desk. He smiled warmly at the pupil in front of him and wondered what exactly Kurt's question was. He knew Kurt wasn't having any problems in his class, the 98 percent average showed that.

"Mr. Hummel, do be seated."

Blaine said, addressing Kurt. Kurt walked over to his drama teacher and smiled at him. He walked over and sat down in front of Blaine. He tried to hide the fact that he was checking Blaine out. He smiled and looked at him.

"Thank you for having me, Mr. Anderson. I'll keep this brief."

Kurt said, nervous about doing this. No matter how much he read and re-read Carousel, he just didn't get it. And he knew that he needed to figure this out. That's why he was sitting in Blaine's office.

"I've got time, Kurt. Trust me. I'm grading your tests. So, what's up?"

"Okay, so I'm reading Carousel. And I just can't seem to grasp the concept."

Blaine looked at Kurt. They weren't even reading Carousel in class. He knew that the Theater department, which Kurt was head of, was considering Carousel as their musical, but he knew Kurt Hummel. And he knew that there wasn't a musical that Kurt Hummel didn't understand.

"Kurt, Carousel is an amazing lovestory. It's about the depths that two people will go to protect those they love. The romance between Billy and Julie is epic."

"Yeah, but I can't understand why someone would rob a bank to protect the ones they loved. Love isn't always easy, but people make it through."

Blaine looked at Kurt with a newfound respect. His stance on love was amazing. Blaine shook his head and smiled at Kurt. Kurt smiled back, and knew he needed to be completely honest with his teacher. He wasn't there to discuss Carousel. That was one of his favorite musicals, what he was there for was to seduce his teacher.

"Look, Mr. Anderson…I'm not being completely honest with you."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then what are you doing here, Kurt?"

Blaine had wondered what was going on with him. He'd never needed help before, and it was suddenly weird. Kurt looked at Blaine and sighed. It was now or never. Kurt needed to stop with these dreams of Blaine he was having, and he needed to see where it could go.

"I've been having dreams, Mr. Anderson. Very, very provocative dreams."

"Uhm, Kurt. This is very inappropriate."

"But, Mr. Anderson. It's true. I've been having very inappropriate dreams. About you."

Blaine took a deep breath in and out. He hadn't heard what Kurt was saying. Well, he was trying to pretend not to hear what Kurt was saying. But he couldn't. He couldn't escape it. He could listen, and then pretend to give Kurt advice.

"O-okay, Kurt. I think you're confused. I think that you think you're having provocative dreams about me."

"No sir, Mr. Anderson. I came twice just thinking about you. Mostly your eyes. And then it became your mouth. And then I started wondering what you could do with that mouth."

"Kurt! This is inappropriate. I'm your teacher. You're a minor. Even if this could happen, which it won't…I could lose my job."

Kurt slumped back in his chair and Blaine took the time to study him. His brown hair was soft, and Blaine wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through it. He studied those eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes, that when he was looking into them, he got lost in. That nose, that stood out as elegantly and as beautiful as that chin.

"You done checking me out, Blaine?"

"I wasn't-"

Blaine said, knowing that his blush was giving him away. He leaned forward and knew he couldn't fight it anymore. He had an attraction to Kurt. He always had. But he also knew that it couldn't go anywhere.

"You were. And that's okay. Because I check you out, too. Frequently. Especially when you wear those dopey glasses."

Blaine sighed and knew he shouldn't say what he was going to say next. But the thing he knew, he was opening his mouth to speak, and he just heard the words tumble right out of his mouth.

"Those jeans. Always those fucking jeans, Kurt. How the hell do you get in those jeans?"

"It's not without a great amount of effort, I assure you. Know what's easier?"

"What's that?"

"Coming out of them."

Kurt said, standing up and walking around to the other side of Blaine's desk. He looked at Blaine and leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, not caring about the consequences. Kurt smiled at him through the kiss and heard the bell ring. He reluctantly broke the kiss and looked at Blaine.

"I turned eighteen two hours ago. And by the way, Blaine…I'd take care of that boner before you start your class."

Kurt said, kissing him before turning to head out of the room. He looked at him just once before grinning wickedly and making his next statement.

"And when you do take care of that raging hard on, think about my lips curled around it and sucking you off."

And Kurt blew Blaine a kiss, before shutting the door behind him, listening to Blaine groan loudly. Kurt giggled a little bit to himself as he made his way to his calculus class. He knew getting Mr. Anderson to have sex with him, would be easier than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just decided to dig in and start with the smut early! I figure, write what I know…right? So, here we go….**

Chapter 2

Blaine remained seated in his office chair, more afraid to move. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking of a student in this way, but he also knew that Kurt had told him that it was completely okay. He moaned thinking of those perfectly pink lips wrapped around his cock and that his hand was indeed Kurt's mouth. He smiled as he threw his head back onto his chair and removed his throbbing cock from the tight jeans he was wearing. He moaned loudly, imagining those lips on his cock…

_Blaine envisioned Kurt in between his legs, Kurt's fingers steadily working at his hole, teasing it while still slowly sucking at his hardness. Blaine felt his hands go into Kurt's hair, and he tugged at it a little bit, and Kurt moaned. He knew that Blaine was telling him to move faster. Kurt wanted to take his time and enjoy this, but couldn't seem to get things together. He needed the rapid movements. Kurt shook his head and continued to suck on Blaine's cock…_

Blaine looked around the room quickly, after coming with Kurt's name coming off his lips. He grabbed the box of tissues that were on the table by his desk and cleaned himself up. He'd gotten himself off by thinking about a student. He had no time to worry about that, now. He had to tuck himself inside his pants and gather the tests up. He was also introducing 'Wicked' today as the new project, so he got all of that together and headed down the hall. He was almost to his classroom, when Sebastian had come around the corner. Blaine groaned loudly to himself, because he knew that he really didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Blaine, wait."

"Not now, Seb. I've got to get to class."

"I'll make it brief then. I've got two tickets to Les Mis tonight. Second ticket can be yours."

"Thank you Sebastian, that's really sweet of you. But I can't. I've got to finish planning my 'Wicked' lesson, and grading midterms. So, definite raincheck."

Sebastian nodded and Blaine made his way into the classroom. He'd misjudged which class it was, because sitting in the front row was that pair of cerulean blue eyes that he'd just thought about not ten minutes before. And it had a smirk on it's face. Blaine didn't know how he was going to get through this lesson, but he would.

"_He's guilty as sin…and I love it."_

Kurt thought to himself. When he'd had that dream about Blaine all those weeks ago, he'd made the promise to himself to get the always put together Mr. Anderson in bed. He of course hadn't told anyone, because that would lead to trouble for Mr. Anderson, and he didn't want that. So, he watched as Blaine put the books down on his desk, turned and smiled at the class.

"Wicked. The story of Elphaba and Glinda. This is our next discussion. We're not going to start that until tomorrow though, first we need to finish up the 'Carousel' discussion. Now, I've got your tests on my desk in my office, so we'll have a general discussion. I'll be handing back your tests tomorrow, along with the Wicked books. But my question to you is, 'how has Carousel effect ed your thinking about love?"

Blaine looked at Kurt when he'd asked that question. Kurt held his gaze for a moment, and then broke it, blushing and smiling. Blaine knew he was going to be in trouble if he'd agreed to Kurt's agreement, but he needed to see if Kurt's mouth was going to be as good as he pictured it. After he called on everyone to discuss their Carousel experiences, the bell rang. Before he could get a hold on his thoughts, he found himself talking.

"Kurt, can you hang back for a moment?"

Kurt nodded, grinning because he knew what was going to happen. Blaine was going to talk about what he'd done with Kurt. Kurt loved that. He knew that he needed to get into Blaine's pants and smiled when Blaine walked over and locked the door.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes Kurt, I want to do something. And I'm not asking your permission."

Blaine said, leaning over to kiss Kurt full on the mouth. It seemed that's what he needed. Kurt moaned into the kiss and tugged at Blaine's hair. A few minutes later, Kurt pulled out of the kiss and looked into those hazel eyes. Kurt saw the lust behind them, and smiled.

"That was amazing."

"Thank you. I'm going to take you up on your offer. I'm going to let you fuck me…or whatever. I thought about you in my office, Kurt. And that kiss was a taste. And if I got that taste, I'm going to need more. So, meet me at this address after school. That's my address."

Blaine said, scribbling down his address for Kurt. He knew that if he was going to do something with Kurt, it was going to be somewhere they wouldn't get caught. Kurt took it smiling, and made the arrangements to be there by five p.m. He had to work a shift for his dad at the shop today, and he couldn't wiggle out of it. He walked down the hallways grinning. Maybe this would be easier than he thought…

Blaine looked in the mirror that he kept in his office. He was a terrible person. He'd just invited a student over to his house. But he needed to know. He'd gotten a taste of what Kurt was like, and he needed an even bigger taste. Kurt's class was the last class of the day for him, and he had nothing to do but wait. So, he decided to go to the gym in his building to go on the treadmill. He knew that he needed to get this built up tension out of him before Kurt got there. He made his way back to his apartment a few minutes before Kurt arrived. He was wrapped in a towel from his shower and unthinkingly walked to the door and opened it, holding the towel around his waist.

"Well Blaine, you didn't really have to not get dressed…I would've preferred to undress you myself."

"I'm sorry. I just came from the gym. Come in, please."

Kurt nodded and came in. He watched as Blaine headed back towards the bedroom and he followed him. Blaine left the door opened as Kurt stepped in. Blaine watched as Kurt looked at him. Kurt was checking him out, and wasn't being shy about it.

"Kurt, you're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry. But you are gorgeous."

Kurt said, walking slowly over to Blaine. He grabbed the boxers and jeans that Blaine had in his hand and laid them back on top of the dresser. He wasn't really going to be needing those. Kurt shoved him back towards the king size bed that was in the center of the bedroom. Blaine sat down on the mattress, and Kurt removed the towel. Kurt shrugged out of the coat he was wearing, and Blaine realized he'd never gotten a good look at it. Blaine also now realized it was a floor length coat, and Kurt was now standing before him naked.

"Wow."

"I could say the same thing about you, Blaine."

Kurt said, sliding off the bed. He walked in between Blaine's legs and kissed him softly, before dropping to his knees. Blaine watched him, and watched as Kurt swiped his pretty pink tongue at the slit where there was pre-cum sitting. Kurt wrinkled his nose and moaned loudly at it. Blaine thought it was the hottest thing in the world, and then it was over. Blaine felt Kurt's mouth on his hardness, and Blaine couldn't focus. Kurt stroked Blaine's balls with his free hand, and Blaine put his hands in Kurt's hair. He tugged at it just a little bit, and Kurt took it as a sign to take Blaine deeper. So that's what he did. And Blaine just dropped his elbows and lay back on the bed.

"Fuck, Kurt…that's so good."

Blaine said, trying to find traction on the bed sheets. He grabbed a handful of them, and groaned, when Kurt drug his teeth along the sensitive underside of his cock. He watched as Kurt just kept going to town on him. He could feel the familiar coiling in his belly and his back, and he felt that he should warn Kurt.

"Shit…shit baby, I'm so close…"

Kurt nodded, pulling Blaine towards him, and sucked him using that amazing tongue. Kurt smiled, as Blaine came into his mouth and then pulled out, looking up at him, and wiping the side of his mouth. He grinned at Blaine seductively, and Blaine pulled him into the bed with him, knowing that it was his turn to please Kurt, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

**A/N: Sorry! I had to leave it there! It's gonna pick up right where it left off! Do you know hard it is to write Klaine smut during a CrissColfer riot?! It isn't easy! Follow me on twitter! KikiWarbler or on tumblr. .com.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And we're back! I'd been having a tough time with my fics. But I think I've got a good idea as to where I want to go with this one. There's gonna be some rough times ahead for Blaine and Kurt, but first…more sexytimes. Everybody loves sexytimes, yes?**

Chapter 3

Kurt's eyes opened and he looked around. He was in a very unfamiliar apartment, but when he noticed the body he was laying next to, he remembered. He knew what he did, but he couldn't help it. He was so turned on by Blaine. He knew that having an affair with a teacher was taboo, sure. But he wouldn't change his mind about it. He wouldn't regret it. He shifted infinitesimally and Blaine's hand moved. Kurt smiled as Blaine rousted himself out of sleep, and Kurt laughed silently, saying just how much a puppy Blaine truly looked. So adorable, and cue, and Kurt just wanted to pet his curls. So he did. Blaine hummed as Kurt stroked the curls gently.

"That's so good."

Blaine said, nuzzling into Kurt's neck. Blaine didn't want to wake up, and he smiled. He also knew that it was his turn to make good on his promise of giving Kurt what Kurt had given him last night. He kissed Kurt's neck and smiled.

"Lay back. It's my turn to give you what you gave me."

Blaine smiled at Kurt, who's eyes were hooded and Blaine could tell that Kurt was turned on. Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips and smiled as he immediately deepened the kiss. Kurt moaned loudly as he looked at the clock on the wall. It was a school night, and he had to be back by eleven-thirty. He didn't want to say anything to Blaine, but he also knew that if he broke curfew, late nights like this wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

"Blaine…as much as…I love what you're doing…I've got to be home by eleven thirty."

"What happens if you're not?"

"This…won't be happening again for a long time."

Blaine grimaced. He'd forgotten he was with a student, but he was going to get Kurt home double time. But first, he was going to give Kurt the same pleasure. He kissed down Kurt's pale chest and smiled. He normally liked guys with a little amount of chest hair, but on Kurt, the no hair thing worked. He found his hands winding their way down Kurt's torso towards his hips, then into the groin area, grabbing Kurt's erection in his hand. He pumped Kurt lazily, while planting kisses on Kurt's belly. Then he smiled and slid down in between Kurt's legs. He stroked Kurt and then dropped his mouth onto Kurt's hard cock and grinned as Kurt gasped.

"Fuck, Blaine…that's so good."

Blaine grinned. The men that he'd been with, had always told him what a good lover he was. And it was true. He knew what to do with his mouth, and he wasn't afraid to do it. He knew how to please a man, and Kurt was no different. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, in a teasing fashion, and stroked Kurt's hips softly. He didn't want to scare Kurt by rushing anything. He was going to take his time and give Kurt the best blowjob he'd ever had. He increased his pace, sucking harder, as he stroked Kurt with his hand. Blaine looked up into the blue eyes that he could lose himself in. He watched as the pupils dilated and Blaine knew. He could read any man like a book. And Blaine always took pride in that. He stroked Kurt harder, as he used his free hand to stroke his firm ass cheek softly.

"Blaine…god, please! Just…harder."

Kurt demanded. Blaine chuckled deep and throaty, causing a vibration throughout Kurt's groin. He growled loudly and Blaine smacked his ass firmly. Kurt moaned and grabbed Blaine's hair tugging him back up to his face. Blaine looked at the clock. He knew Kurt lived on the other side of town, and it would take just under an hour to get back home. He figured he had a little bit of time before Kurt had to go. So he was going to ask. He was going to ask Kurt to do the one thing he wanted to do.

"Kurt…can I…finger you?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and nodded quickly. He watched as Kurt grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand and sent a quick text. When the phone vibrated a few minutes later, Kurt looked at it, satisfied. Then he threw it across the bedroom. Blaine watched as Kurt's phone landed with a thud across the room by the door.

"What was that?"

"We've got all night. My friend is covering for me with my dad. I have a change of clothes in my car. I didn't want it to be too presumptuous if I'd brought the bag with me."

Blaine grimaced. That was the Kurt he knew. Always taking initiative. He grabbed the lube out of the drawer and smiled at Kurt. He knew this was Kurt's first time, and he wanted it to be as gentle as possible for him. He wanted to cause him very little discomfort. He splattered the lube across all three fingers then some on Kurt's hole. He kissed Kurt warmly and then reached down to stroke the hole. Kurt had a million sensations running through his body. He knew that he trusted Blaine to do this. His plans were going out the window. He'd just wanted to fuck and run, but now. With Blaine…it was different. Kurt shook the thoughts out of his head and focused on what Blaine was doing. Blaine kissed him again as he inserted the finger. Kurt gasped and arched his back up and brought it back down just as quickly.

"Shit. Kurt you're a virgin, aren't you?"

"Yes…but god, I can get used to it. Keep going."

Kurt said. Blaine felt like his world was shattering, because this young boy trusted him enough to take the single most important thing. Blaine's world was shattering piece by piece, and he didn't know how to stop it. If he wanted to stop it. Blaine slid his finger all the way into Kurt's ass and watched as he tensed, and then relaxed under Blaine's practiced finger.

"More, Blaine."

"Are you sure, baby?"

"Positive, Blaine. More."

Blaine kissed him again and inserted another finger. Kurt got used to the stretch and wondered what it would be like when he reached that promised land. The euphoria of having Blaine's cock in his ass. He moaned louder and Blaine inserted his third finger. After moving his fingers in and out for a few minutes more, he grabbed a condom out of the bedside drawer. He slid it over his erection, and then lubed up his cock. He grabbed Kurt's hips and slid into him slowly. He didn't force himself inside Kurt. He waited until Kurt gave the signals. Once Kurt did give the signal, Blaine thrust inside him slow and deep.

"How do you feel, Kurt?"

"Please, Blaine. Please don't stop. Please…"

Blaine smiled, holding onto Kurt' s hips. Blaine was the more experienced one of the two so Kurt was more than happy to let him take the lead. He just wanted to enjoy the sensations that Blaine fucking him was creating. He was so close. Close to doing something he'd never done before. Blaine kept thrusting into him at a much quicker pace, and Kurt could read the cues too. He was teetering on the brink of orgasm as well.

"Kurt…god, I'm going to come."

"Fuck, Blaine…oh god…me too."

And Blaine did exactly that. He stroked Kurt through his orgasm and they collapsed into the bed and lay there, spent from their love making. Kurt knew that Blaine would wake him for school in the morning. And he was okay with that. Blaine grabbed Kurt, and pulled him into him and kissed his neck softly.

"That was amazing. Thank you for trusting me."

But Kurt was already asleep. He was out like a light. He'd felt safe in Blaine's arms. Blaine smiled and set his alarm clock and fell asleep, lost in Kurt. And he didn't feel weird or uncomfortable at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay! So, I most definitely wanted to do something completely different with this chapter. And I'm going to. Thanks to Rosa for helping me with the very end of this chapter! It's easy. And thanks to my sister Melyssa for her constant love and support. Okay! Onward and upward with the angst…yeah?**

Chapter 4

Blaine smiled as he looked around his apartment. He and Kurt had successfully been spending their nights together, and waking up with each other. And he loved it. Kurt had just turned eighteen the month prior, and as a celebration, Blaine gave him a key. Kurt used it frequently, and Blaine couldn't have been any more thrilled. Blaine was setting up a special dinner for him and Kurt tonight. He'd wanted to go public, but he knew that wasn't possible. Kurt was three months from graduating, and Blaine didn't want to ruin that, or possibly losing his job. So, he decided to take it one step below that and declare themselves boyfriends. Blaine knew he'd wanted that with Kurt, and he knew that Kurt was going to want that too. They'd discussed it laying in bed together two days before. And as much as declaring himself to Kurt scared him, he couldn't imagine a future without him. Blaine looked at the clock and smiled to himself. If he headed downstairs right now, he could be there when Kurt got back. So, he grabbed his keys and the long stemmed rose that he'd purchased on his way home from his last class of the day and made his way towards the parking lot of his building. He was in direct view of the highway as well. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and smiled when he saw Kurt's sleeping face show up on his screen. If Kurt knew he'd taken that picture, he probably would've castrated Blaine, and then hung his balls in a jar. He smiled lovingly and answered it.

"Kurt. You're calling me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Can't I call my love without there needing to be a reason?"

"Well, are you hands free at least?"

"Yes, I am. And I'm on my way to you. Why are you being so ominous?"

Blaine chuckled to himself. He had planned this romantic dinner to tell Kurt he'd wanted to be boyfriends, and Kurt thought he was being ominous. _Such a sweet boy. _Blaine thought to himself. They said that they'd loved each other, and wasn't that enough of a declaration? Blaine needed to hear the word boyfriend come out of Kurt's mouth, and out of his. He would never admit it to anyone, but he'd practiced saying the words 'My boyfriend, Kurt' in the mirror several times that morning before heading to the school.

"I'm not being ominous. I promise. Just get that gorgeous ass here, pronto."

"Ooh, Blaine…you're talking dirty. You must be desperate."

"Desperate to look into those baby blues while you're blowing me on the sofa."

Kurt blushed several shades of scarlet before turning onto the major highway that led from the school to Blaine's apartment. He'd lived ridiculously close to the school. Kurt liked to ridicule him for it. Kurt smiled and thought about doing just that to Blaine. His boyfriend. Kurt was going to tell Blaine that tonight. Tell Blaine that he was his boyfriend, and that nothing he'd do would ever stop them from being together. Against his better judgment, he'd fallen for the dapper Mr. Anderson, and he couldn't imagine his life without Blaine in it.

"Blowing you? Isn't it your turn to blow me? I do believe that little performance I gave you during study hall is proof positive that it's my turn. You owe me that much, Anderson."

Kurt said, stopping at a stop light. He'd passed Hummel Tires & Lube on his way past and rolled his eyes. He and his dad had another fight about where he went everyday and why he was never home. Kurt also had to remind Burt that he was eighteen now, and didn't need constant reminding to come home at a certain time each night, which Kurt rarely did, opting to keep outfits at Blaine's.

"Oh yes…how could I forget you coming into my empty classroom and going to great lengths to get me out of my pants."

"I did get you to come, quite easily Blaine."

Kurt laughed as he heard Blaine groan lightly on the other side of the phone. Kurt loved how he could make Blaine fall apart so easily. He sighed happily as he spotted the sign for Blaine's apartment complex.

"Seriously babe, where are you? I've got this special night planned out."

But before Kurt could answer, Blaine looked up and saw the truck heading right towards Kurt's. It kept getting closer and closer. And before Blaine could warn Kurt about the truck, he saw it slam into Kurt's truck, head on. Blaine looked horrified, and didn't know what to do, so he flat out ran.

"KURT! OH MY GOD!"

And he just kept running. He noticed that Kurt's truck was totaled and kept praying to whoever was up there that his beloved boyfriend was okay. He got to the truck and noticed that Kurt had his head in the airbag, and his shoulders were slumped over. A crowd was gathering around them and Blaine wasn't thinking. He tried to yank open the door to no avail. He ran around to the passenger side of the car and yanked that side open, noticing the cuts and bruises and blood everywhere surrounding Kurt. He dropped his cell phone and tried to unbuckle Kurt's seatbelt. He couldn't do it. He knew he probably should've called 911, but he couldn't find enough strength to do it. He opted for holding Kurt instead.

"No…god, Kurt…please. Please be okay, baby. Please…Kurt baby, please be okay. I'm right here. Please Kurt, please. Open those eyes for me."

Blaine could've sworn he'd heard a faint groan from the driver's side and smiled softly, kissing Kurt's forehead somewhere where it wasn't cut. But before Blaine could say anything else, the passenger side door of the truck opened, and a paramedic pulled Blaine out. After explaining that he'd witnessed the accident, and was trying to get Kurt out of the truck, they'd let him go over to the curb to sit down. After pulling his thoughts together, he spotted two police officers walking towards him. He sighed and shook his head, not really wanting to deal with the cops right now. He wanted to be with Kurt, and that was all. The cops stopped in front of him and Blaine stood up.

"Are you Blaine Anderson?"

The one police officer asked him. Blaine nodded, confused as to why the police would want to talk to him. He hadn't done anything wrong. Not at all. His thoughts kept going back to the truck and how they needed to get Kurt out of the truck. He didn't have any time to think about what he was saying to them.

"Yes, I am."

"Mr. Anderson, I'm Lieutenant Ryder, and this is Captain Hawes. We need to know what you saw, and what exactly happened."

"No! Can we do this some other time? I've got to get my boyfriend out of the truck."

Blaine said, single-minded in his determination to make sure that Kurt was okay. Blaine gasped silently to himself and realized he'd just vocalized the word boyfriend to someone that wasn't Kurt. It was the first time he'd said it to someone, and he couldn't believe just how freeing it was.

"This is about your boyfriend, Mr. Anderson. Can you tell me where Mr. Hummel was headed?"

"Yes. Kurt was headed here to me. We frequently spend the night together."

Blaine watched the officer for any signs of homophobia, but couldn't find any. He was lucky that in the state of Ohio, someone was listening to him for a change. He watched the police officer write down his comments, and then smiled politely.

"And how old is Mr. Hummel?"

"Eighteen."

"And how old are you, Mr. Anderson?"

"Twenty-four. But what the fuck does that have to do with anything? Now, if you'll excuse me officers. I've got to get into that ambulance."

Blaine said, pushing the officers out of the way and headed over towards the ambulance. He climbed into the back of it and held Kurt's hand. He was kissing it softly and stroking it, and telling Kurt that he'd loved him, and that he wasn't going anywhere. The paramedics had handed Blaine a bag of Kurt's possessions and inside was his cell phone. Blaine went through Kurt's list of contacts, and sighed at who was at the top of the list. It was his number. Kurt had always called Blaine 'Sweet Love'. And that was what he'd had his number under. But what he needed to do was focus on finding Burt Hummel's number. Once they arrived at the hospital, and one more kiss to Kurt's lips later, the paramedics wheeled him inside and Blaine decided it was now or never. He dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?"

A gruff voice said on the other side of the line. Blaine had met Burt Hummel during the last round of parent/teacher conferences and he'd enjoyed Burt's company, having complimenting his son so much, and Burt taking pride in Kurt's accomplishments.

"Uh, hi. Mr. Hummel? This is Blaine Anderson, Kurt's English teacher."

"Hi Blaine? I know this seems like a stupid question…but why do you have Kurt's cell phone?"

"That's why I'm calling. Kurt's been in an accident. I'm not sure how he is. I'm not sure his condition, but you're his father."

Burt's face went pale. Carole had been sitting next to him on the sofa when his phone rang and now he was sitting ramrod straight and on the couch, Carole looking at him worriedly.

"What hospital is he at?"

"Northwestern Medical Center."

"I'm on my way."

Burt said, hanging up. He grabbed his shoes and his keys and told Carole where he was going. Carole wouldn't let him go alone. They got into the car and drove to the hospital together.

Meanwhile, Blaine sat down next to Kurt's bed and took his hand. He'd hit his head pretty bad, and the doctor said he'd be out for awhile. But he wanted to have this peaceful moment with Kurt while he could, before Burt came in to see him. Blaine kissed Kurt's wrist softly and looked up at him.

"I'd planned a nice dinner for us tonight, love. I was going to tell you that I wanted you to be my boyfriend. And that I'd loved you more than air, and that I couldn't wait to see what would happen with us. Kurt, you've brought more passion and excitement to me in the last four months than anyone I've known. The cheesy songs you sing in the kitchen while cooking breakfast. The way you rip on my seriously stupid 80s music obsession. All of it. I want to wake up every morning next to you. And go to bed every night with you. And if there's a god in heaven, Kurt…and he brings you back to me, I'll make sure you do. Just please…open those eyes. Let me see the love you have for me, shining in them."

Blaine said. When Kurt didn't open his eyes, Blaine sighed. He'd figured it wouldn't hurt to try and talk to Kurt and have him do just that. Blaine sat there with Kurt until he'd heard two voices coming closer and closer to the room. He kissed Kurt's wrist quickly one more time, and then dropped Kurt's hand, as Burt and Carole entered the room. They were shocked at first at the curly haired man sitting by Kurt's bedside, but both were glad that Kurt had someone there for him.

"Mr. Hummel, hi." Blaine said, standing up. He walked over to Burt and shook his hand, and Carole's as well. After all the pleasantries were exchanged, Blaine decided to go and sit out in the hallway. It scared him to be so far away from Kurt, even just for a moment, but he knew that Burt and Carole needed that time. So, he walked down to the cafeteria, to get a cup of coffee, hoping his nerves would go away.

Burt looked at his son in the bed. He couldn't believe that he'd been in another car accident. Sure, the last one Kurt had, Burt was in the car with him, but the injuries were a lot less severe in that case. But now, watching Kurt sleep, he knew Kurt was hurting. A broken leg, three broken ribs, and a major concussion were nothing to mess with. The doctor's had told Burt the sedation would wear off eventually, and there was really nothing more they could do but wait. Carole took his hand and they took turns talking to Kurt. A couple hours later, while Carole had dozed off, Burt heard a groan. He looked over at Kurt and noticed that his hands were moving around the bed. He groaned loudly again, and then his eyes opened. And the first thing he'd noticed was that it was way too bright. He looked around the room a bit more and realized that he was in a hospital room. He looked over at the people sitting next to him and he realized…he didn't recognize them. He was nervous, because he didn't know who they were. All he wanted was Blaine. His beautiful, sweet, loving caring Blaine. That was it. Burt smiled warmly at his son…and decided to speak.

"Hey bud. You gave Carole and I a scare. And Mr. Anderson too."

"Mr. Anderson? Oh, yeah…Blaine."

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, Blaine. Is there anyway I can see him? He's a familiar face to me."

And with that, Burt realized…Kurt didn't recognize him. But why he'd wanted Blaine, he wasn't sure. So he shoved his despair aside and went and got Blaine. Blaine walked into the room and Kurt lit up like a Christmas tree. Kurt felt peaceful, and that was all he'd needed.

**A/N2: Dum dum dum! Foreshadowing! Yay! Blaine and Kurt have a long road ahead…but I assure you…they don't break up. This may be angst, and at parts sad…but never do they break up! Reviews are like candy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay! So the Burt thing was a lot better well received than I thought it would be! So…let's go?! Shall we?**

Chapter 5

Blaine smiled back at Kurt and took his side at the bed. Kurt spoke softly to Blaine, who spoke softly back at him. Kurt knew that something was off, but he didn't know what. Burt cleared his throat and looked at the couple.

"I'm going to be outside. I'll give you two a few minutes."

Burt said, walking out. Kurt looked at Blaine who showered his forehead, cheeks, nose and lips with kisses. Kurt smiled in Blaine's love, and that was all he needed. Blaine sat down next to him and took his hand.

"Baby, god…I was so scared."

"I know, but I'm okay now. I promise. And I won't be going anywhere."

"Neither will I. Though your dad might have something to say about that."

Kurt looked at Blaine awkwardly. He didn't remember his own father. Was there something wrong with that? He remembered Blaine, and their relationship. He knew that Blaine was his boyfriend, and his English teacher. He knew all that. But he couldn't remember his own dad?

"Boyfriend."

Kurt blurted out suddenly. Blaine looked confused, then happy. He knew what Kurt was saying, and Blaine nodded, kissing his hand. Kurt was confirming their relationship status.

"Boyfriend."

Suddenly, the door opened again, and the doctor came in, with Burt right behind him. Blaine knew what he was doing, and he couldn't blame him. But at the same time, Blaine realized that he didn't want Burt to force Kurt's memory back. It was then Blaine made a decision.

"Mr. Hummel, may I see you outside for a moment?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, who not even thirty seconds before, promised Kurt that he wouldn't be going anywhere. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips softly, and assured him he'd be right back. Burt followed Blaine into the hallway, but before Blaine could open his mouth to speak, Burt started in on him.

"What the hell was that in there, you kissing my son?!"

"Well, Mr. Hummel…Kurt and I have been seeing each other for awhile now."

"Awhile? How long is awhile?"

"Four months."

Blaine said, nervously running a hand through his curls. Burt's eyes darkened and he shoved Blaine up against a wall. He hadn't known his son was involved with his teacher, and that made him sick to his stomach.

"You corrupted my son? You came onto him, you violated him?! You're supposed to be a responsible adult and say no!"

"I did say no. But then one day…something happened. Kurt changed my life Mr. Hummel. In more ways than you can imagine. I'm not trying jeopardize his graduation. I'm not trying to jeopardize my job, either. Look, I love your son. And I'll never stop loving your son. Just like you…I want what's best for him. And what's best for him is me."

"He doesn't know what he wants, for Christ's sake! He's a kid!"

"Kurt's eighteen. Legally he's free to make any decisions that he feels are the best for him. And if he feels that being loved by me is what's best for him…then I'm on board completely."

Burt looked at Blaine angrily and sighed. He couldn't believe that his son was being corrupted by his teacher. He was going to use any and all power he had with the school board to get Blaine fired.

"This is ridiculous! Kurt doesn't know what he wants!"

"Obviously he does. Look, Mr. Hummel…this wasn't exactly in the cards for me either. But Kurt…he became my everything in a very short amount of time. And I promise you…that I will fight like hell to keep him. I love your son, Mr. Hummel."

Burt could tell that Blaine loved Kurt. But he was still mad that Kurt had to lie to him to be with Blaine. The doctor came around the corner and spotted Blaine and Burt. Blaine had been brought in with Kurt, so he was privy to all the medical test results. Since Kurt had given the doctors the okay to do that, Blaine was head guy number one. The doctor walked over to Blaine and smiled.

"Mr. Anderson. We've got an update on Mr. Hummel's test results."

"Fantastic. Whatever you need to tell me, can be said in front of Kurt's father. There's no reason for secrecy here. Do we know what's causing the amnesia?"

"We do. When Kurt took the hit to his head, he hit the part of his brain that stores some of his long term memory. So while he'll remember some things, other things he won't remember. We've quizzed him. He's retained memories up to the point of meeting you and falling for you. We can't really explain why he doesn't remember his father. But amnesia is tricky. We will be monitoring him over the next couple of days. He got rather agitated and asked for you."

Blaine nodded. He knew that Kurt was being a little bit of a diva, and he knew how to reign Kurt in when he was. Blaine thanked the doctor and left Burt standing in the waiting room. He knew that he wanted to see Kurt again. Blaine didn't think he'd be okay until Kurt was out of the hospital. Before he could walk into the room, Burt grabbed Blaine's arm.

"I will be reporting you to the school board, Blaine. That much is guaranteed."

Blaine could have cared less about his job right now. All he wanted to know was that Kurt was going to be okay. He walked into the room and watched Kurt's face light up. But then Kurt's face dropped when he saw the sheer terror on Blaine's face.

"Baby? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Kurt asked. Blaine just walked over to the chair and sat down next to Kurt. Blaine knew in that instance that his career as a teacher was over. But he wouldn't give Kurt up. Not for any job in the world. He knew he'd be disgraced, that much was true. But he had enough money saved. More than enough. He could support he and Kurt for the rest of their lives if he had to.

"Not really, but I'm not going to let it bother me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Kurt could tell it was something big. Something that was saddening Blaine, and he figured that it had to do with Burt. The guy called himself his father, and it freaked Kurt out that he couldn't remember his dad. But it would've freaked Kurt out more if he hadn't remembered his beloved Blaine.

"I'm not buying that, Blaine. Full disclosure, remember? What's going on?"

"Your dad is going to report me to the school board."

Kurt looked confused. Then his eyes widened. And then he looked angry. He slammed his fists down on the bed and glared at the door. Blaine recognized it as Kurt's death stare. He was looking at the door and that's what made him furious.

"Report you to the school board? For falling in love?"

"Kurt, baby. I am a teacher. I'm _your _teacher. You're my student. You were seventeen when we started getting together. Technically, in the eyes of the law, that's illegal. And it's also technically against school policy for a student and teacher to be together. But I'm going to tell you, right now. I love you. And I'm not going to let the threat of your father make me sad."

Kurt knew that too. He knew he'd be able to talk his father down. He'd remembered certain conversations with Burt. He was slowly remembering Burt, and while that was a good thing, he was pissed that Burt was ruining, or trying to ruin, one of the single most important things of his life.

"Blaine, I love you too. And to be honest with you…I'm starting to remember my dad a bit. I'm not going to let him destroy us, either. I won't be that person. I can't be. I'm so in love with you. I want the whole package with you. And if relocating and starting over is the way to go, fine. But I promise you…I'm not going to let Burt Hummel take you away from me."

Kurt said, raising Blaine's hands to his lips and kissing them softly. Blaine looked at Kurt lovingly and he didn't know if this man was real, but he knew that he was going to keep him around for the foreseeable future. And if fighting the Ohio State School Board and Burt Hummel was what was going to happen, as long as he had this beautiful boy by his side…he could do anything.

**A/N2: This chapter man! I had an idea what I wanted to do with it, but couldn't find time to execute it. Anywho, to those that aren't familiar with the laws in the United States…technically…it is against the law for teachers and students to have a relationship-sexual or romantic-outside the school. Hence the reason Burt's reporting Blaine to the school board. Remember…Blaine and Kurt don't break up. Review! Now? Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Does Burt make good on his threat? We'll see….for now. Here. Song used: 'After Midnight' by Blink 182. Just a bit of separation for the boys…but yeah… enjoy it!**

Chapter 6

_I can't get my feet up off the edge_

_I kind of like the little rush you get_

_When you're standing close to death_

_Like when you're driving me crazy_

Blaine left Kurt for a few hours to go and get some papers graded and to start the drafting of the midterms. He couldn't stop replaying his last conversation and wondered what would happen if Burt Hummel reported him to the school board. He knew about Mary Kay LeTourneau, he knew about the former Bengals cheerleader, he knew what happened. They faced jail time. Blaine wouldn't do well in jail, and that's what scared him. But what sucked the most, was that he had nobody to talk to about it. Everyone in McKinley were gossip mongers, and knew he couldn't turn to anyone there. Kurt was only eighteen and wouldn't understand, and that's when he'd gotten the idea. He took his cell phone out and dialed the number to one of his best friends, and waited while he answered.

"Montgomery, Duval and Sanderson, Wesley Montgomery speaking."

"Since when do you answer your own phone, Wes?"

"Blaine. God, I thought you were dead man. What's up?"

Blaine chuckled at his friends blatant exaggeration. He'd missed talking to his friend when he spent all of his available time with Kurt. He missed his best friend, and it would be amazing if he could just talk to him, instead of hiding this.

"Definitely not. I actually…I met someone. And I need to talk to someone about it."

Wes knew the tone in Blaine's voice well. He hadn't heard it in awhile, but it was there. The tone of desperation and frustration. He hadn't heard it since Dalton, but he knew that it was what Blaine needed. He checked his schedule and noticed he had an open afternoon.

"I'm free for the rest of the day. Shall we meet in half an hour then?"

"Absolutely. Thanks Wes. I truly need this."

"Alright. Cool. I'll be at the Lima Bean, we'll talk there."

"Thanks."

Blaine said, hanging up. He dropped his head on his desk and prepared himself to tell Wes everything, from beginning to end. Because he needed to get it all out if and when the axe fell on him and his teaching career.

_Hold on as we crash into the earth_

_A bit of pain will help you suffer when you're hurt, for real_

'_Cause you were driving me crazy_

When Burt Hummel had gotten the call that Kurt had wanted to see him, he took that as a good sign. He knew that Kurt's memories of him were slowly coming back, but he didn't have the patience to wait. And Blaine. He couldn't believe that Kurt was foolish enough to want to fall for someone older than he was, and a teacher no less. He'd had a call into the school board, and he was going to get Blaine fired. He arrived at the hospital and walked right to Kurt's room, expecting to see Blaine there. He was surprised to find Kurt sitting up in the bed and alone no less.

"Hi Dad, please…come in."

"Nice to see you alone, finally bud. How do you feel?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew how his dad felt about Blaine, and he'd make sure that his dad knew where he and Blaine stood. He might remember his dad now, but that didn't mean his dad had the right to take the best thing in his life away from him.

"I feel amazing. Still hurting in the ribs, but for the most part it isn't really too bad. Take a seat Dad, we need to talk."

Burt sat down in the chair next to him, and Kurt looked at him. Kurt had a lot to say on the subject of him and Blaine, and he knew that Burt was going to try and ruin this, but he'd be damned if he let that happen.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"You need to butt out, Dad. I'm glad you think that you're protecting me. But Blaine and my relationship…is none of your business. It's nobody's business really."

"Kurt, he took advantage of you! I'm not going to stand idly by and let him do that to you. Ruin whatever chance you have of getting into college."

"Dad! Stop it! Parsons has already accepted me. Blaine knows that too. I told him already. Here's the deal. Blaine didn't take advantage of me…I took advantage of him. I was the one who wanted to sleep with him…so I seduced him."

"Fact of the matter is, he still could've said no."

"He did! Fuck, Dad…when are you going to realize that Blaine and I are good together?"

"He's so old."

"He's twenty-three. He's not that old. The fact of the matter is this, Dad. I'm going to be very blunt with you right now. I love Blaine. And somehow or other, Blaine loves me. And yeah, if and when this gets out…it's going to be ugly. But I can guarantee you this. I can guarantee you that no matter what happens…Blaine and I will weather this storm. Nobody, not the Allen County School Board, the Dalton Academy Warblers, or you…will ever tear us apart."

Burt knew Kurt was serious. But it still didn't explain Kurt's self-destructive behavior. He knew that Kurt wanted someone to love, but he kept his opinions to himself.

"I called the school board, Kurt. They'll know by the end of today."

"Dad, please. I'm begging you. Blaine loves being a teacher. Teaching is what he loves most."

"Then he should've never gotten involved with my son."

Kurt couldn't believe the audacity of his dad. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to play the card. Blaine and he had talked about Kurt moving in with him now that Kurt was eighteen. Kurt would need to tell Blaine, but they'd be able to do it.

"Fine, you know what? It's over. We're done. I'll be out of your house by the end of the week."

Burt looked at Kurt and sighed. He was losing his son over his stubbornness. But Burt knew that he needed to protect his son. He knew all the bad shit in this world that Kurt had experienced, and he didn't want him to get his heart broken too.

_Bite your lips, your words a robbery_

_Do you grin inside? You're killing me_

_All along we talked of forever_

_I kind of think that we won't get better_

_It's the longest start, but the end's not too far away_

_Did you know I'm here to stay?_

Blaine was nervous as he waited for Wes to arrive. He wanted to gush about Kurt to someone, and Wes seemed like the man to do it with. He saw Wes come in and waved him over. Wes smiled at his old friend and made his way over to the table. Blaine stood up and hugged Wes warmly. After their pleasantries were out of the way, and Blaine slid Wes his cup of coffee, they started speaking.

"You sounded uptight buddy, you okay?"

"Yeah…I guess you could say that. In a way I'm okay."

Wes raised his eyebrows. He could tell Blaine had a confession of some sort to make, he also knew that he had to take his time with Blaine. Blaine took a bite of his biscotti, washed it down with his medium drip, and watched as Wes spoke.

"You seem kind of amped, buddy. Want to talk about it?"

"I'm seeing someone."

Blaine blurted out. Wes watched as a weight looked like it had appeared to be lifted off of Blaine's shoulders. He looked happy now, but then another shadow crossed Blaine's features and Wes knew this was something huge.

"Well that's good, right? He's making you happy?"

"Blissfully. I'm happier than I've ever been. Wes…he's in my English class."

Wes gasped. He was a high powered attorney that could get someone out of any situation. But he didn't know if he could get Blaine out of this. Wes put his coffee down and looked at Blaine. He shook his head and spoke.

"How old is he?"

"Eighteen."

"How old was he when you two started dating?"

"Seventeen. He turned eighteen three weeks ago."

Wes couldn't believe what he was hearing from Blaine. Blaine had never been this irresponsible in his life, or in his career. But Blaine didn't need judgmental right now. He needed support, and Wes would be there for him.

"Okay. Blaine, you do realize that this could be a clusterfuck of epic proportions, right?"

"I do."

"But, you probably don't need enemies right now. You need friends. And I'm not going to be the enemy. I'll be your friend. And your attorney, if you need one."

Blaine smiled at his friend and looked at his watch. Kurt was having another x-ray to determine if the broken bones he'd had had healed enough for him to go home, and Blaine wanted to be with him. He knew that Kurt was meeting with Burt today as well, and he was curious to know what happened.

"Thanks Wes for meeting me. Truly. I've got to get back to the hospital."

"Hospital, why?"

"Kurt was in a car accident a few days ago. I almost lost him. I still have nightmares of seeing it. Anyway, he's having some tests today, and I want to be there with him."

Wes nodded and stood up, as did Blaine. Wes pulled Blaine into a hug, and with assurances to go call and hang out some more, Blaine and Wes went their separate ways. Blaine didn't know what to expect when he'd gotten to the hospital, but he was bracing himself for the worst.

_We'll stagger home after midnight_

_Sleep arm in arm in the stairwell_

_We'll fall apart on the weekend_

_These nights go on and on and on_

Blaine arrived at Kurt's hospital room to hear yelling. He rushed down to Kurt's room to see that Kurt was sitting in the bed, and he was arguing with Finn. Kurt had said that he and Finn had a very antagonizing relationship. Blaine walked in and yelled.

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled sadly. He walked over to the bed and kissed Kurt softly, then glared at Finn. Kurt felt at peace suddenly, because Blaine was there with him. He immediately grabbed Blaine's hand and glared at his brother.

"Finn decided it was a good idea to visit. Until he started in on my relationship with you."

"How do you know about it, Finn?"

Finn turned his head and looked at Blaine. Blaine could see the anger and resentment there. Finn was also protective of his brother, and while it was welcome when they were in the halls of McKinley, Blaine knew that he could be the one to protect Kurt.

"Burt told me. How could you do this to him, Mr. Anderson? He's your student. You're his teacher. Do you know how-"

"I'm going to cut you off right there Finn. Kurt is an adult. He is legally free to make any decisions that he sees fit. And that is including the person he loves most. And he's not going to change his mind, either. So guess what…you can either support him, and be happy that for the first time in his life since his mother died, that Kurt is happy and that I make him that way. Or you can get the fuck out of Kurt's room. All of this anger and resentment isn't good for him. It could potentially harm his recovery."

Finn looked at Blaine and back at Kurt, groaned loudly and marched out of the hospital room. Blaine looked at Kurt and he looked exhausted. He looked miserable and exhausted. Blaine sat down at the end of the bed and looked at Kurt.

"My love?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired of arguing with everyone. I want to go home. With you. To our home and snuggle in the bed."

And that's when Blaine knew how complete he and Kurt were. What they weren't expecting were the rumors to start…

**A/N2: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Foreshadowing! LOVE IT! Anyway… I didn't use the rest of 'After Midnight' because it didn't fit…but yeah. Next up… the reveal?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So…this is where the drama comes into play. Now, again…Klaine doesn't break up, but things do get a bit rocky here. Things aren't always easy in situations like that, and I swear to god, I hope I'm doing this justice. I love the song that I'm going to use. But for now…some Klaine love before the big storm hits. That comes later in the chapter. Song used: 'All Apologies' by Nirvana**

Chapter 7

Blaine smiled the next morning as he carried a bouquet of white carnations down the hall. He didn't have to be at the school for another hour and a half, and he'd only had a half a day anyway. He walked into the room to find Kurt still sleeping. If all of Kurt's tests had gone well, he was going to be going home. Blaine put the vase of flowers on the bedside table, and dropped his bag by the chair. He leaned in and kissed Kurt's forehead softly. Kurt moaned softly, then opened his eyes a few minutes later. He smiled when he saw Blaine standing next to the bed.

"Hey you. I wasn't expecting you till this afternoon."

"I know. I figured I'd surprise you. I brought you flowers."

Kurt moved to look at the white carnations that stood in the elegant vase on the bedside table. Kurt smiled warmly at his boyfriend and reached up to kiss him softly. Kurt reached down under the bed and grabbed his messenger bag and took out the stack of papers. He was so far behind on his midterms, but Blaine had brought them from the school, and Kurt was going to not fall behind.

"I finished them all last night."

"Baby, you're supposed to be focusing on your recovery, not some stupid test papers."

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at Blaine. He wasn't going to lay in bed bored, and there was really only so much crappy TV one could watch in the hospital. So, he'd focused on writing his English paper, and doing his algebra midterm and his Chemistry midterm.

"Blaine, there is really only so much crappy television that I can watch. So, I did it. Besides, I have a sexy English teacher…and he's really understanding. He knows that I'm stuck in the hospital."

Blaine grinned and leaned in to kiss Kurt's lips softly. Once he accomplished that mission, he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a test paper. He placed it on the tray table and looked naughtily at Kurt. He'd made this quiz up especially for him, and it was a super secret quiz.

"That's why he sent this along."

Blaine said. Kurt grabbed the test off of the tray table and skimmed it. He blushed three shades of red and looked at Blaine, eyes wide. He couldn't believe that Blaine had written him a sex quiz. Blaine smiled widely as Kurt spoke.

"What's this?"

"I know that you're shy, Kurt. And you don't have to be shy with me, you know? I want you to be able to tell me what you like and what you don't. I have your actual midterm with me if you'd like to focus on that as well. But, this quiz…this is the 'Blaine Anderson Sex Quiz'. This is you telling me what you like and dislike."

Kurt blushed. Blaine looked at the clock and realized that if he didn't get a move on soon, he'd be late for his first class. He handed Kurt both sets of papers, and smiled at his boyfriend warmly. He didn't want to leave Kurt, but he had to.

"You have to go."

"Yeah. But, I'll be back in plenty of time to listen to what the doctors have to say and to determine whether or not you can go home."

Kurt nodded, and smiled at the man he loved warmly. All he wanted to do was go home and get into his and Blaine's bed and stay there. He hated the moments when Blaine wasn't there, it gave him time to think. But he had these quizzes to stay focused. He wasn't going to focus on anything that was happening at McKinley…and unbeknownst to Kurt…things at McKinley weren't going well…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sebastian heard the rumors, but he didn't think they were true. Blaine would never fall for a student. That wasn't who he was. Why Finn Hudson was spreading vile rumors about Blaine was beyond him, but he'd be sure to get his hands on Finn to ask him why. And that's exactly what he did. He cornered Finn in his class room after History and looked at him.

"Hudson, I don't have time for your pathetic excuses. Why are you spreading rumors about Mr. Anderson?"

"Rumors? Oh…you mean about him sleeping with my stepbrother? Because they're true. Mr. Anderson has been sleeping with Kurt for the last four months."

Sebastian shook his head. He knew that Kurt had gotten into a terrible car accident, but was on the mend and would be back in school in a few weeks. Sebastian had known Blaine the best, considered them friends, but this was way out of line.

"Hudson. Do you hate Mr. Anderson?"

"No, I like him. Truly. He's a good guy."

"Then why are you spreading this hateful rumor?"

"Because I know for a fact that Mr. Anderson has been spending his days teaching here, and his nights in Kurt's hospital room."

Sebastian looked at Finn and for some reason, he knew that Finn wasn't lying. Sebastian normally had a good read on people. That's what he did. And he had a good read on Finn. He needed to go and talk to Blaine before Principal Figgins caught word of this. He excused Finn and headed out to Blaine's classroom. But before he could, he saw Principal Figgins and the head of the school board, Dr. Elaine Cooper heading towards Blaine's classroom. Sebastian was too late. He followed them down the hall, and watched as they stopped outside of Blaine's classroom. Blaine was still in his class with students and they decided to wait. Sebastian wondered why Blaine had looked happier, and he'd wondered if he was seeing someone, but he didn't pry. He made his way back down the hallway to his classroom and wondered if there was something that he could do for Blaine. He realized that Blaine was going to need a friend right now, and a couple friends at that. So, he took his cell phone out and sent a group text to the Warblers. He and Blaine had remained friends with them throughout their lives, and Sebastian knew that he'd need them now more than ever.

"_Message To: Nick, Wes, Jeff And David_

_Heads up guys. Blaine is in a world of shit. A big world of shit. Rumor's got it that he's fallen in love with a student. Guys, I haven't spoken to him yet…but a student started the rumor. School board and Figgins headed towards his classroom. It could be bad. He needs support right now, not anger."_

And Sebastian put his phone back in his pocket. He watched Principal Figgins and Dr. Cooper make their way back down the hallway and that's when Sebastian knew what he needed to do. He needed to confront Blaine himself. He needed to know if the rumor that he'd heard from one of the girls in the hallway was true. He watched as Blaine's classroom emptied, and then he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Blaine looked up at Sebastian and rolled his eyes. He needed to get back to the hospital so he could be with Kurt when the doctors arrived.

"Seb. Can this wait?"

"No. It can't. Finn Hudson was talking to Santana Lopez in the hallway today. I overheard Finn tell Santana that you were involved with a student. Blaine, we've been friends a long time. Please…don't lie to me."

Blaine sat down on the edge of his desk. He'd wanted to confide in his friend for so long, that he didn't know how to. But then Blaine sighed, and ran a hand through his curls and nodded. He couldn't keep Kurt from Sebastian. Not even if he wanted to. He smiled widely at Sebastian and nodded.

"Yeah. I am. But it's not what you think, Seb. Truthfully. I didn't want to fall for Kurt, it just…happened. But now, I can't imagine being without him."

Sebastian nodded. Blaine and he spoke at length about Kurt and his relationship, when a knock came on the door to the classroom. Blaine yelled come in, as Sebastian looked at some of the pictures on his phone of Kurt and Blaine. Sebastian couldn't deny just how in love they truly looked. He handed Blaine back his phone as Principal Figgins and Dr. Cooper came in. Blaine's face fell, as he recognized who he was. Blaine knew one thing for certain…Burt Hummel had made good on his promise.

"Mr. Anderson, Dr. Cooper and I would like to speak with you, privately."

Principal Figgins said, watching Blaine gather his things. Blaine knew he was in serious trouble. He put his head down and followed Figgins and Dr. Cooper to his office, knowing that his career as a teacher could very well be over.

**A/N2: I have a whole outline planned out. It's gonna get tough from here on out. Wanted to deliver this before I left for work. I love foreshadowing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know…I realized that I'd forgotten the song lyrics to the chapter! LMFAO! The song didn't really fit that chapter anyway! So…here we go with 'All Apologies' by Nirvana. And uh…Blaine's in for a lot of hurting…will Kurt understand it. Big hellos (and thank yous) to Ms Goodbar…your reviews are AMAZING. And they're prompting me to keep going. Thank you for reading this. And any of my stuff, tbh. I'm not that good, but thanks love! Means a lot! Alright…on with it. Yeah?!**

Chapter 8

Blaine sighed and knew what was happening. He was freaking out mentally, because he'd wondered if Burt Hummel had gotten his wish. Sebastian said that Finn Hudson had started a rumor, but he wasn't sure what kind of a rumor. He also knew that he'd deserve whatever came to him, because he'd started a romance with someone who he shouldn't have. Blaine looked at his watch and sighed. He needed to leave now if he was going to make it to the hospital on time. Dr. Cooper could sense his impatience and decided to get right to it.

"Mr. Anderson…I'm here today, because I'm pleased to tell you that you're on the nomination ticket to be Teacher Of The Year."

_What? _

A million thoughts were running through Blaine's mind about why Figgins and Cooper had wanted to see him, but Teacher Of The Year nominations was not one of them. He was breathing deeply, and was aware of the fact that Figgins and Cooper were still talking. He tried focusing on them, and that's when he'd heard his name.

"Blaine?"

Figgins said. He saw that the Principal had the phone in his hand. He hadn't been aware of the phone ringing, but it had, and Figgins was holding it out to him. Blaine took the phone and answered it, not sure who would be calling him.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Anderson, hi. This is Doctor Watley at Northwestern Medical Center."

Blaine froze. He didn't know why she was calling him, especially because Kurt wasn't scheduled to meet with her for another hour and a half. His blood ran cold at the thought of something happening to him. Figgins and Cooper stepped outside of the room to give Blaine privacy.

"Hi, Doctor Watley. What's going on?"

"Mr. Anderson, I'm sorry to call you at work, and your cell phone went straight to voicemail. Mr. Hummel had a little bit of a complication this morning after you left. It seems as though we hadn't detected a blood clot that was in his leg. It hadn't shown up on any tests that we'd performed."

"Blood clot? How bad?"

"It traveled to his heart via his bloodstream. It attached itself to one of the vessels. Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel is in a coma."

Blaine didn't know if he'd heard Doctor Watley correctly. Kurt had been very lively and very full of life this morning. And now, Kurt had slipped into a coma. He needed to get to the hospital. He'd hung up with the doctor and booked it out of the office. He didn't even stop to thank Figgins or Dr. Cooper. He got to his car and after hitting the unlock button, flung the door open. He sat in his car for a few minutes and just stared. He was losing Kurt, and he couldn't understand why the universe was against them. He started the car and the radio started playing a song. Blaine hummed wordlessly along with it, and then started singing it as he went to the hospital.

_What else should I be?_

_All apologies_

_What else could I say?_

_Everyone is gay_

_What else could I write?_

_I don't have the right_

_What else should I be?_

_All apologies_

Blaine arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, and he was flat out running. He hadn't run this much in years, but he needed to be at Kurt's bedside. He got to the front desk, and asked where the ICU was. They'd moved Kurt upstairs to that level when he'd had the clot attack his heart. Blaine wouldn't call it a heart attack…Kurt was eighteen for heaven's sake. He didn't need to have a heart attack. Blaine nodded at the pretty nurse in front of him and ran to the elevator. He tapped the button for the third floor once the doors opened and waited as the elevator started it's slow descent into the abyss. Finally, as the elevator reached the third floor, Blaine jogged towards the front desk, but before he could ask the nurse sitting there at the desk for instructions, Doctor Watley stepped forward.

"Mr. Anderson…please, follow me."

Blaine nodded as Doctor Watley led him down the hall towards Kurt's room. Kurt was laying in the bed and Blaine peeked in to look at him. He was hooked up to monitors that weren't there this morning. Blaine let out a pained cry and turned to the doctor.

"Please, please tell me he's going to come out of this."

"We've got him on medications to break up the clot, Mr. Anderson…that's really all we can do."

Blaine nodded and walked into Kurt's room. He sat down next to Kurt's bedside and took Kurt's hand. He needed to feel Kurt near him, and that's exactly what he did. He felt himself getting emotional, and he kissed Kurt everywhere that he could.

"Kurt…baby, please. I need you to open your eyes. Please baby, please."

But Blaine didn't get any response. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes and he squeezed Kurt's hand again. He needed those blue eyes to open. He needed them. He needed to see the love shining in them. He needed to feel at peace seeing them. He wouldn't until the eyes would open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

_In the sun_

_In the sun I feel as one_

_In the sun_

_In the sun_

_Married_

_Buried_

Santana Lopez looked at Finn like he'd had three heads. She wouldn't believe that Kurt was doing what Finn had accused him of. But the look on his face, told her that that was exactly Kurt had done. Santana knew that she had to take this and run with it. So, the first thing she did, was announced it to the Glee club. Everyone in the club agreed that this was a controversy. So, it was all they could focus on. Finn knew that Santana had one of the biggest mouths in Glee club, and when you wanted something spread around the school, you told her. Finn could guarantee that it would be spread around the school within an hour. Finn smiled widely at his handiwork. He couldn't wait for Glee to end, so he could watch his handiwork take shape. He loved his stepbrother, and he only wanted what was best for him, and this was tearing their family apart. Once Glee ended, Finn watched as Santana made her way down the hall and spoke softly to one of her other Cheerios friends. And all he could do is wait…

_I wish I was like you_

_Easily amused_

_Find my nest of salt_

_Everything's my fault_

_I'll take all the blame_

_Aqua seafoam shame_

_Sunburn with freezer burn_

_Choking on the ashes of her enemy_

Blaine sat there a while longer and spoke to Kurt about everything and nothing. Doctor Watley had come in a little while previously and told Blaine that they were stopping the medications so they could complete tests to see if the blood clot was broken up enough. Blaine kissed Kurt's wrists softly and watched as they wheeled him out of the room. Blaine walked back out into the waiting room and sat down in the chair, and pulled his knees up, placing his chin on them. He sat there for a few minutes until a nurse came over and sat down next to him. He didn't pay her any mind, but just stared.

"He's a sweet boy, that Kurt."

Blaine looked up at the lady that was sitting next to him, and sighed. He remembered vaguely Kurt telling him that his step mom was a nurse at the hospital. And with the way that she was addressing him, he figured this was her. All he could do was nod at her statement. But then he found himself wanting to talk to her.

"He is. He's not just that…he's everything."

"I'm his stepmom, Carole."

"I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

Recognition crossed Carole's face and she smiled at Blaine. This was the guy that was making Burt crazy. Carole told Burt to back off, but he was fuming. Carole could see how Blaine felt about Kurt. It was written all over his face. He was terrified. Carole had been too when they'd brought Kurt up to the ICU, but she knew that he'd overcome this.

"Nice to meet you Blaine. Kurt spoke highly of you. Not just as a teacher, but as a boyfriend as well."

"Thank you. He's more than everything to me. I hadn't intended to fall for him, but I did. And I love him. I love him so much."

"I can tell. You do realize that once this gets out…the ramifications of it are astronomical."

"I know. I know. Luckily I don't need the money. Truly, I don't. I teach because I'm so passionate about it."

"I don't mean financially, Blaine. But it's nice to know that you're comfortable financially. This will be just as hard on Kurt as it will be on you. He's sensitive. Just…don't let the pressure drive you apart."

Carole said, standing up, and leaving Blaine to his own thoughts. Blaine knew that he needed to come clean, to confess to both the school board and Principal Figgins about his relationship with Kurt, but they weren't hurting anyone. And besides, it wasn't anyone's business…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the sun_

_In the sun I feel as one_

_In the sun_

_In the sun_

_Married, Married, Married_

_Buried_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Principal Figgins had heard the rumor spread like wildfire. He'd heard Santana Lopez talking to Quinn Fabray and then the word had spread. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Blaine Anderson was having an inappropriate relationship with one of their students. Blaine Anderson who was up for Teacher Of The Year. He couldn't believe it. So he did what he could only think to do. He called Santana into his office. Santana walked inside and sat down in front of Figgins' desk. He sat down in front of her and sighed.

"Teen Gay. What is this I hear about you spreading rumors. Especially rumors about Mr. Anderson?"

"It's such a ridiculous thing! It's about time Porcelain was happy! But yeah, I am. Only because Finn Hudson wanted it spread. Finn Hudson told me, who'd found out from Congressman Hummel, who'd seen Mr. Anderson and Porcelain kissing in the hospital."

Principal Figgins wrote everything that Santana had said down, and then dismissed her. He knew what he needed to do now. He needed to talk to both Finn Hudson and Congressman Hummel. If these allegations were true, he'd do something about them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_All in all is all we are_

_All in all is all we are_

_All in all is all we are_

_All in all is all we are_

_All in all is all we are_

Blaine watched as they wheeled Kurt back into his room. He was still sleeping, but he wasn't going to leave Kurt. Doctor Watley smiled encouragingly at him and they stepped outside the room briefly. Blaine's phone vibrated in his pocket and he ignored it, waiting to hear what she had to say. She smiled at Blaine and they sat down.

"Well Blaine, fantastic news. The clot seems to have broken up. Now, we're just waiting for him to open his eyes. We'll re-evaluate him in the morning and see how everything looks. For now, you can be with him."

"Thanks Doctor."

Blaine said, taking out his cell phone. He'd noticed he had four missed calls. One from Sebastian, two from Wes and one from Principal Figgins. He wondered what those were about, and decided to return them once Kurt was awake. He stepped foot into the room and saw Kurt's head turn toward him, and he smiled the biggest grin.

"Blaine."

"Hi baby. Welcome back, you scared me."

"I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to. What happened? Why do I feel like I was just hit by a bus again?"

"You had a blood clot baby. Doctor Watley had to come see how bad you were. But you're okay now, my love. You're okay. You can sleep if you want to."

"I do. You're not gonna leave, baby? Right?"

"I'm gonna go outside and make some phone calls, but I promise you…I'll be here again when you wake up."

Kurt seemed okay with that, so he watched as Blaine came over and kissed his forehead, nose and lips softly. Kurt pulled away reluctantly and drifted back off to sleep. Blaine walked outside, but not before whispering 'I love you', in Kurt's ear. What he hadn't been prepared for were what the messages were about…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Nothing to say here. Just thanks for everything! You guys are amazing, yeah? So, this is where it gets a bit tricky! Blaine finds out from his friend Sebastian. Yeahhh…uh-oh.**

Chapter 9

Blaine now had ten messages, and they were all from Sebastian. He wondered if something was going on back at McKinley. So, he dialed Sebastian back, and smiled when he picked up the phone. He knew that Kurt was going to be okay, and that was all he cared about. Until he heard Sebastian's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Dude, you're fucked."

"Well hello to you too, Seb."

"You need to get back here and do damage control and fast. It's all over the school now."

Blaine was confused. What did he need to do damage control for? The Teacher Of The Year thing had gotten out, but it was supposed to. Blaine didn't know what was going on, he was confused. So, he collected his thoughts and looked around.

"Damage control? For what?"

"Your biggest secret is out."

Blaine stopped looking into the room where Kurt was, and he released his breath. He was screwed in more ways than one. He needed to make sure Kurt was aware of the situation and reiterate to Kurt that he wasn't breaking up with him. Blaine felt his legs give way, and he found himself sitting in a chair.

"My…Kurt…what? Who? How?"

"Apparently Finn Hudson's been telling tall tales to the Glee club. Santana Lopez spread it around Glee. It went public a half hour ago. So much so, that Figgins knows."

"Shit. If Figgins knows the school board will soon enough."

Blaine dropped his head. He knew that Finn had a vendetta against him, as did Congressman Hummel, but he didn't think they'd risk his job. He hung up with Sebastian a few minutes later, with a promise to return to McKinley and clear this whole thing up. He stood up and slid his phone back into his pocket, and paced for a few minutes, breathing as he went along. He got his composure up and walked back into the room. Kurt was awake by this time, and wondering what was taking Blaine so long. He'd have his answer soon enough. He noticed that Blaine was distracted, and that's what worried him.

"Babe? You okay?"

Blaine shook his head, shutting the door behind him. He knew telling Kurt was most likely going to set him back in his recovery period, but he knew that he needed to tell Kurt. He sat down and looked at Kurt, and took his hand.

"When you're a grown up, baby…you have to deal with grown up problems. And I have a situation that I've got to deal with. Words cannot stress just how much I love you. Because I do. Kurt, baby…Sebastian called me. As well as Figgins, and Wes. We have a problem."

Kurt's eyes widened. He knew just from the look on Blaine's face that it was a huge problem. He just didn't know how big. Blaine bent down and kissed Kurt's hand softly, reiterating the point of him never letting Kurt go.

"Whatever the problem is Blaine, we can face it together. Just like a couple does."

Blaine nodded, and took another breath, realizing that he needed to tell Kurt what Sebastian had just told him on the phone. Blaine felt his face start to burn, and felt the tears welling up in his eyes, he figured now was a good a time as any to do it. It would be like a band aid. Just rip it off, and fast to alleviate the pain.

"Sebastian called. He said that Santana Lopez had started a rumor in Glee club. It was apparently told to her by Finn."

"Jesus Christ, I swear to god…that Glee club spreads more rumors than a little bit. What was it about this time?"

"Us. Apparently it's my understanding, according to Sebastian-Mr. Smythe-that he saw Finn whispering to Santana. And then Santana went and spoke to one of the other Cheerios, and the rumors started. Figgins wants to speak to me, so I have to go back to McKinley."

Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment, then off to the side, and then back at Blaine. He let go of Blaine's hand, and threw back the sheets of the hospital bed. He turned himself and put his feet on the floor and looked at Blaine.

"If you have to go, I'm coming with you."

Blaine shook his head. As much as he'd wanted Kurt with him, he knew that wasn't possible. Kurt was fighting a blood clot, and it wouldn't be right for him to leave the hospital. Before Blaine could say anything, Kurt was walking around the room shakily.

"Baby, no. You're still getting over a blood clot. I can't let you leave the hospital until we're sure that the blood clot is broken up."

"Is that the only thing that's broken up, Blaine?"

Kurt asked, bitterly. Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt and hugged him as tightly as he could, without hurting him, and then led him gingerly back to the bed. He sat Kurt down, and then sat in the chair in front of him, making sure he could see those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much. Once he was satisfied that Kurt was looking at him, he spoke. He took Kurt's free hand and kissed it. And then leaned up to kiss him.

"I quite assure you, Kurt Hummel…that we are not broken up. We're not breaking up…nor will we ever. This is going to be bad, but I've got to know you're with me on this. If it is as bad as I think it's going to be, it will only get worse before it gets better."

"I know. I've seen what happened to teachers who had affairs with students. Blaine, I promise you…that no matter what happens, I will never let anyone take you from me. Ever. I had originally set out to seduce you, but you became so much more than that to me. And if I've got to prove that to the Allen County school board, McKinley High School, or whoever else, I will. You're mine, Blaine Anderson. Today…tomorrow…and always."

Blaine nodded and smiled. He was going to have Kurt by his side no matter what. Blaine kissed Kurt softly, and smiled. He stood up, assuring Kurt that he'd be back after he'd heard what Figgins had to say. He reluctantly left Kurt, after tucking him back into bed, knowing that this would be just as difficult for him. Blaine, he could handle whatever came his way. Except prison. He didn't think he could handle jail. But he'd fight for Kurt, because that's what you did in a relationship. What Blaine didn't know, was that Kurt was planning a confrontation of his own. And when Kurt got his hands on Finn, he'd make sure that Finn never spoke a word of anything to anyone, ever again.


End file.
